A casino cruise,Saotome style!
by Ranma-Lunatic
Summary: I worked really hard on this..and I'd like a few reviews,thanks!


A Casino Cruise,Saotome Style! Chapter..one!   
  
Everyone all together now!..YAPPA YAPPA..ect..   
Part.1=Wake up,Akane!   
"Hey!! Akanee!! You up yet??"   
Screamed Boy-Type Ranma Saotome,top of his voice.Akane sat up in bed,looking peeved.   
"I am now.."   
She frowned at Ranma,& threw her pillows at him.   
"Ummph.."   
Akane went to get her bath ready.   
"So,Ranma..what did you wake me so early for?"   
"Oh! Nabiki organised a Casino Cruise on your dad's cruise liner!"   
"My dad has a cruise liner?"   
"He does now."   
He pointed outside to the hot-spring.   
"He put it in the hot-spring?"   
Ranma cocked an eyebrow,crossed his arms & looked at Akane in a sarcastic way.   
"Yah."   
"Well..who's the host?"   
"Capt.Ryoga.Nyaaah."   
"CAPTAIN RYOGA?!?!"   
"Yah."   
"EVERYONE'S TRUSTING RYOGA?!?!"   
"Yah."   
"So..he gets the blame for anything that goes wrong?"   
"Yah."   
She frowned.   
"Is that all you can say??"   
"Yah."   
Akane,now,popping veins,turned on the cold water & pointed the shower head at Ranma.   
"Y..a..h.."   
Now a girl,Ranma decided to make a quick exit.   
  
~~~   
  
Part.2=Some plan,Nabiki..   
"Mornin',Akane! Sleep well?"   
Smiled Nabiki.   
"Fine..till Ranma woke me up..er..but what's this doing in our hot-spring?.."   
Akane sat down and started to eat her Toro & Nigiri.   
"Oh! Daddy won it last night at the casino by the weather station!.He's going out of town for a week & he left the boat to me ..me being second   
oldest an' all..Kasumi's going to a cook off on the 24th,so I thought to take advantage of this to make a casino night on the thing! A quick money making scheme,don't you agree?"   
Nabiki's eyes seemed to have Yen signs in them.   
"But er..Ryoga's role..don't you think it's a bit radical to.."   
"Yes!Captain Ryoga!Don't you think he'll be so good as the captain?"   
"He knows how to steer a cruise liner,right?"   
"I presume so..he never did..technically.."   
"OH NO! IT'LL BE LIKE GETTING ON A BOAT WITH LEONARDO DICAPRIO! AND YOU DON'T WANNA DO THAT!!!"   
"Oh!Don't be silly!I think it'll be great..Ryoga as captain,me as a money-counter,Ranma as the entertainment..& you..you..er.."   
Nabiki looked at Akane.   
"umm..what could you be..?"   
Akane blinked.   
"How about Ryoga's first mate,Akane?"   
Akane 's eyes went wide.   
"No.No way,Nabiki!!"   
"Oooh Akane!! You know you want to.."   
Akane sighed slowly,with a prawn hanging from her mouth.Nabiki looked across at her.   
"Er..Akane? You got a bit o'.."   
Akane's eyes went slanted.   
"I know..."   
  
~~~   
  
Part. 3="WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW???"   
  
Ryoga sighed.It had been 3 days since the announcement of the Casino Cruise,and Ryoga was still lost out in the mountains.   
"BAKUSAI TANKETSU!!!"   
Rocks crumbled before him.   
"Damn it..my finger hurts.."   
He kept on walking ahead,looking at the beautiful scenery and watching the animals walk past him.He looked ahead.   
"Uhh..tree branches and rocks everywhere...and ponds at either side..Okay..the moss on one side of the tree means that..er...I sould head off that way..er..but there's moss on both sides.."   
Ryoga,being the 'wild type',decided to walk on ahead and try and avoid the rocks and debris.   
He was doing quite well,actually,until he decided to walk on while looking backwards.   
"Uh..uh,..aah..ARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"   
SPLASH! He fell straight into the pond,turning him,yet again,into P-chan,the loveable pig.P-chan snorted,turned his head and continued to run home.   
After a while,his poor feeble legs started to give in.All of a sudden,he heard footsteps and teenage girls shouting.   
As he expected,it was Happosai.Little P-chan knew he must nearly be at the dojo,so,making use of the resources,he grabbed hold of one of the bra's & tagged along down the rocky-roads ahead.   
After about 3 hours of running from teens-on-the-rampage,P-chan's support got pulled off him & he was left in the middle of nowhere.Again.He sighed.looked around & found a sign post reading:   
"Narima,3 miles ahead."   
P-chan walked on,saw a pond & took advantage of it.He leaped straight in the air & made a bellyflop right on the calm water.   
"THANK GOD!..whoo..what to do for 3 miles ahead...Hey! I know! People say that if you sing it makes things go quicker!..Okay..lets try.."   
He cleared his throat.   
"HANGIN' OUT!!! DOWN THE STREET!! THE SAME OLD THING!! WE DID LAST WEEK!! NOT A THING TO DO!! PUT DOWN TO YOU!! WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT! WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT!! WHOOO-YEAH!!!!!!! HELLO NARIMA!!"   
Well.That certainly didn't help.Seing as there was no Japanese version of "That 70's show".   
"Er..okay..(damn author..big crush on that Eric freakin' Foreman & Hyde..& Fez..& Kelso..I'm suprised she doesn't like Red & Leo..)..let's try something that *is* Japanese & not some other spoof of Happy Days.."   
He paused for a second,& tried something he'd wanted to do ever since he first saw Happy Days.   
"EHYYY!!!!"   
He laughed.   
"Ryoga?Is that you? Oh! it is! RYOGA!"   
Ryoga spun around to see the stunning,sparkling,eyes & beautiful radiance of Akane Tendo first thing in the early morning.   
"Ah..Akane..you must be out running.."   
Ryoga blushed,Akane smiled.   
"Yes! I sure am!..Hmm? Ryoga..are you..? Oh! You're blushing!"   
Akane giggled.   
"Hey,Ryoga! I'm going home now..wanna come with me?"   
Ryoga's eyes lit up.   
"Yes I'm cuming for you!! Er..I mean..yeah,sure,I'll with you.."   
  
  
########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###########   
Hehehe!!! Let's see what happens later in chapter 2 of:   
A casino cruise,Saotome style!


End file.
